Muñeca
by Nahi Shite
Summary: —Es que leí que las muñecas son juguetes, y las personas utilizamos los juguetes para jugar pero siempre nos terminamos aburriendo de ellos y los desechamos, tirándolos a la basura… ¿no crees que Naruto te llame muñeca por esto?...


**MUÑECA**

— ¿Por qué Naruto te dice muñeca?—fue lo que me preguntó Sai al medio día.

—No lo sé, le gusta llamarme así… ¿Por qué lo preguntas Sai?— conteste sin mucho interés en sus palabras, tan solo me dedicaba a observar a mi novio perdiéndose en medio de la multitud; seguramente llegaría tarde y Sakura lo mandaría a volar.

—Es que leí que las muñecas son juguetes, y las personas utilizamos los juguetes para jugar pero siempre nos terminamos aburriendo de ellos y los desechamos, tirándolos a la basura… ¿no crees que Naruto te llame muñeca por esto?...—.No respondí a su pregunta, simplemente evadí el tema de la conversación.

—Vamos al despacho de la hokage— fue lo único que se me ocurrió para zafarme de esta situación, este no me siguió cuestionando y nos dirigimos a nuestro destino en total silencio.

Desde ese el momento en que estas palabras fueron pronunciadas por Sai, no han dejado de sonar en mi cabeza; Llegue a la mansión y rápidamente subí a mi habitación… debía aclarar mi mente.

Sé que tan solo fue una oración insignificante, pero esto no quita el hecho de que me ha puesto a pensar en los sentimientos que ejerce Naruto hacia mí; Sé que él me quiere demasiado y se ha encargado de hacérmelo saber… siempre pensé que me decía muñeca como una forma de cariño, pero… ¿y si no es así?..¿Y si Sai tiene razón?... ¿y si tarde o temprano se terminara aburriendo de mí?...

He quedado de encontrarme con Naruto a las siete de la noche, cuando llegara de su misión; Pero me iré un poco más temprano… no puedo soportar esta duda y quedarme acá acostada sin hacer nada, ¡he decidido que le pediré que no me siga llamando así!

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento del antiguo equipo siete, recuerdos vienen a mi mente: este es un lugar donde he pasado momentos verdaderamente felices… Me sitúo al lado de uno de los grandes troncos que ahí allí, exactamente en el que se encuentra en el centro, y me dispongo a esperar a mi amado rubio.

De un momento a otro siento que mis ojos son cubiertos por unas gruesas manos, siento ese delicioso aroma que me enloquece... ¡definitivamente es Naruto!, retira sus manos de mis ojos y aparece delante de mí; aun lleva su mochila puesta, por lo que puedo deducir que no ha tenido tiempo para ir a su apartamento.

— ¿Me extrañaste mucho, muñequita?— murmura acercándose a mis labios para besarme, pero giro mi rostro un poco evitando el contacto de mis labios con los suyos.

— ¿Qué ocurre, muñeca?— pregunta claramente sorprendido a la par que se aleja unos pasos de mí.

—No me llames muñeca…— susurre débilmente con un poco de rubor en mis mejillas.

— ¿Por qué, Hime?— vuelve a preguntar, pero esta vez más preocupado que sorprendido.

—Porque las muñecas… son para… jugar, y tarde o temprano… nos aburrimos de ellas… y las abandonamos…— respondo de manera entrecortada mientras que las lágrimas se van acumulando en mis ojos.

—Lo siento… pero no dejare de llamarte muñeca…— no puedo evitar que unas pequeñas lágrimas se escapen mis ojos; solo el pensar que Naruto comparte esta idea me destruye totalmente— te mostrare algo que nadie ha visto jamás…— me dice y acto seguido abre su mochila y saca un objeto: es una muñeca, tiene el cabello dorado y un hermoso vestido morado con florecitas; pero lo que más me llama la atención es que todavía está en su empaque original.

Miro a los ojos a mi novio, y noto como observa a la muñeca con un brillo de melancolía en su mirada, sus tiernos ojos ejercen un intenso brillo al mirar el juguete que tiene sobre sus manos… ¡se ve realmente hermoso!

—Me lo compro mi madre, antes de yo nacer…— su voz me saca de la hipnosis en la que me encuentro sumergida— pensaban que sería una niña— una risita melancólica se hace presente a pronunciar estas palabras…— siempre la llevo a cualquier lugar al que vaya, no importa adonde ella siempre me acompaña… ¿quieres saber porque te digo muñeca?— me pregunta con una de sus hermosas sonrisas a la par que devuelve la muñeca a su lugar; A esto yo tan solo atino a asentir tímidamente; una de sus manos se junta con la mía, y con la otra me toma del rostro obligándome a mirarle.

—Porque para mí eres como esa muñequita: eres hermosa y tan perfecta como si hubieras sido fabricada por el más talentoso cincelador; eres tan delicada para mi, que temo hacerte cualquier daño y pienso en cada palabra que te digo para que esta no cause mal en ti, aunque todo sale de mi corazón; y porque al igual que esta muñeca tu siempre estás conmigo…— hace una pequeña pausa para subir mi mano y dirigirla a su cabeza—… aquí…—y después la pone en el sitio del pecho en el que se encuentra su corazón— y aquí…—.

Mi sangre rápidamente se posesiona de mi rostro, me dedico a observar su mano junto a la mía en su corazón; Me siento mal al haber desconfiado por un momento de la pureza de sus sentimientos…

—Perdóname, Naruto-kun— le digo aferrándome fuertemente a su pecho en un necesitado abrazo y rompo en llanto sobre él; El también me abraza fuertemente.

—No Hime, tu eres mi muñequita linda… ¡no llores!— me separa lentamente de él y me mira con una sonrisa, mientras recorre mi rostro con sus dedos secándome las lagrimas y se detiene en mis labios, me atrae lentamente hacia él y me toma por la cintura, no puedo resistirme a su encanto y correspondo a su movimiento colocando mis manos sobre su cuello; así, nos fundimos en un cálido beso, nuestros labios danzaban con una perfecta sincronización a la vez que descubría sentimientos más intensos de los que pude imaginar, pude sentir que Naruto y yo somos una solo...

Nos separamos debido a la falta de oxigeno, y recargamos mutuamente nuestras frentes; no nos dignamos a hablar, tan solo nos miramos mutuamente a los ojos…

—Te amo Hinata…— me susurra dulcemente mi hermoso compañero.

—Muñeca…— le corrijo con una sonrisa—… y yo también te amo… ¡Mi muñeco!— le digo acariciándole la mejilla; Para lentamente caer otra vez en la tentación de sus labios.


End file.
